


Reminiscing

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: SO UUUUUHHH WELCOME TO THE MADNESS INSPIRED ME LIKE A LOT????Years after the EX Skate, Otabek and Yuri think about that night Otabek helped him put it all together…YEA THIS IS PORN





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> WTTM HAS WRECKED ME OH MY SHIT

"Remember what we did?" 

All it took was turning on the television to see a special that showed a clip of Yuri's exhibition skate from years ago. Younger Yuri's shirt rode up his chest, nipples exposed as he slid across the ice. The commentater made sure to note how at such a young age he just oozed sex and danger. 

That he did. Otabek tipped his head down to Yuri as he spoke. His now taller, very adult boyfriend stretched out across their could with his head on the soft shorts Otabek wore. Yuri's hair was a mess, splayed all over Otabek's lap as he grinned up at him. 

"You remember," Yuri told him, reaching for the neckline of Otabek's black shirt and tugging him down. Not that Otabek needed much urging, he immediately let Yuri claim his lips and push his tongue greedily into his mouth. Otabek pushed right back. 

His tongue had done so much for him that night. 

"I do," he said as soon as they separated. The show had shifted, talking about another skater that had come along well after them. "How the fuck could I forget?"

Yuri's hand brushed the stubble on Otabek's chin, sliding up around his cheek. "I admit, my memory could use refreshing." As soon as Yuri had gotten home that evening, his shirt had come off and he went down to his leopard print boxers. Otabek knew what that meant. 

Sex was on his mind; Yuri had merely decided to search for an excuse though he needed none.

"What could you possibly be forgetting?" Otabek asked and caught his hand, brushing his lips against his fingers. 

"Well...I think I remember saying you had a mouth on you when you cursed me out for convincing you to stay up with me and plan."

"Uh huh." He'd been annoyed. Not angry, but definitely annoyed. At the same time Otabek knew at the time he was so fascinated by Yuri he also hoped the night wouldn't end. He had also dared to hope for the things that happened during it, but didn't actually think they would happen. 

"And what did you do next?"

"I showed you how well I could use it." Otabek folded Yuri's fingers so he had his pointer sticking out. He touched the tip to his tongue, then ran it over the pad. He sucked his finger into his mouth, his tongue circling it as he fixed a serious gaze on Yuri. 

Yuri visibly shivered. "Exactly..." 

When he slipped his finger from his mouth, he still didn't let go of his hand. Otabek used his free hand to tug on Yuri's hair, jerking his head up more. "I wanted to do this...it's better with your hair so long." He kissed him again, long and deep. Yuri made delicious little moaning noises in his mouth and Otabek was hardening in his shorts. 

Yuri started to sit up more as they kissed. His appetite for sex was rarely satiated and Otabek wasn't complaining. Kissing Yuri so deeply was only one of his favorite activities. He was ready to move onto the others and he lowered Yuri's hand. He continued to hold it as he ran it down Yuri's naked chest slowly, over his stomach, to his boxers. 

"I want to help you to touch yourself," he whispered as he broke the kiss very briefly. Then he bit Yuri's bottom lip as he drew him right back in. He steered his hand under the elastic waistband and over his erection. He folded Yuri's fingers around himself and helped him stroke himself slowly. 

Back then he had wanted to do that, he had so wanted to, but instead he had watched with hungry eyes as Yuri had pushed the laptop away without stopping the music and snuck his hand in his pants. Yuri had told him he had fantasized about him from the night they became friends and Otabek had swallowed thickly. 

He released Yuri's hair and Yuri lowered his head back down to Otabek's lap, turning his head with a whimper. His nose brushed the tent forming in Otabek's shorts and Yuri buried his face against the fabric. "Fuck," he said with a heavy breath and his grip tightened on his own dick. He mouthed at Otabek through his shorts. "Fuck!"

Otabek groaned and let go of Yuri's hand, withdrawing it from his boxers. He dragged his fingers back up his body and to his chest where he went right for one of his nipples and pinched it. Yuri let out a muffled yell against his crotch and jerked his hips. Otabek did the same on the other nipple, relishing the way Yuri whimpered again. 

Then he shoved at Yuri. "Sit up, fuck, sit up!"

Yuri did so with a grin on his face and immediately set about taking off his boxers. "If I remember, you weren't so demanding, asking so carefully if you could suck me off..."

"Yes. I learned I don't need to do that." Otabek pulled himself off the couch and immediately went to his knees. Yuri already sat on the edge of the couch with his legs spread, his long, hard cock standing proudly. 

Otabek drooled. "You did that too," Yuri said as he noted the small streak of saliva exiting the corner of his mouth. He wiggled his hip. "Come on, let me fuck that mouth. If you aren't gonna talk you need to use it more somehow."

"Shut up. I could just leave you here you know, dick out watching some sports show."

"You won't." Yuri leaned his body back some, giving Otabek a good display that showed off everything. "All your favorite things, right here."

And goddamn he was right! Otabek surged forward, hands on Yuri's knees and mouth focusing first on his inner thighs. He kissed them, he sucked them, listening to the amazing sounds Yuri made as he left big bruises where no one would ever see them. His face was buried between his legs, Yuri's balls and cock against his face as he moved from his thighs to his hips. He sunk his teeth in and bit for all he was worth. 

Yuri had wanted him to do that during that night. Told Otabek how badass he'd look with the fresh marks of a lover the night before. 

Otabek had kindly reminded him of how much everyone would freak out about a fifteen year old displaying his sexual exploits before promptly kissing up his shaft, which is exactly what he did during the present time. He loved the taste of Yuri's throbbing cock and his own pulsed in his shorts. He could never get enough of Yuri. 

He moved down to his balls, his tongue rolling against them as he took them just barely into his mouth. He sucked gently and heard a hiss from Yuri, who tried to push at his head. Otabek moved his head away and smirked. 

"What?" Yuri asked with a glare. His face was flushed. His hair was a mess. Still, he didn't look properly fucked out. They had all night for that. 

"Mmm nothing. Just enjoying myself." He raised two fingers to his mouth and ran his tongue over them, taking them in and slicking them up. Then, he lowered them, traced back from Yuri's balls, and shoved both fingers inside his ass. 

Yuri yelped, startled, but not in pain. They'd fucked good and raw before. Two fingers were nothing comparitively, but they gave Yuri that edge he needed. Otabek fingerfucked him as he finally focused on his dick again. He took the tip in his mouth-

Then both Yuri's hands found his head and he shoved him down. "Stop fucking around I know you can take it," Yuri growled and his cock slid right back into Otabek's throat. Otabek sputtered and swallowed around it, fighting his obnoxious gag reflex. After all that time he still couldn't seem to conquer that. 

He was at the mercy of Yuri's hands and hips. And Yuri's fingers pulled at his short hair as he controlled him. He refused to let Otabek off his dick, fucking his mouth hard. Otabek could hardly think with the way he choked and with how his own cock dripped. His fingers rammed Yuri's ass for all they were worth and he knew Yuri's only complaint would not be having something bigger in his ass. 

"Oh shit Otabek, fucking shit I love your throat," Yuri said, holding Otabek's down so he was pressed to his pelvis. He had his cock completely swallowed and tears burned in his eyes and he fought for breath. It was so hard to think as he crooked his fingers inside Yuri and inwardly screamed for himself to be touched. 

Yuri was moaning obsenely loudly and Otabek was glad that their walls always seemed to be pretty thick. 

Without warning Yuri pushed his head off and Otabek nearly fell backwards. He didn't, fixated to the spot as Yuri fisted his own dick. He growled again as he came hard, his come splattering on Otabek's lips, cheeks and chin. Yuri was groaning and he jerked himself, hot strings erupting from him to paint Otabek's face. "Fuck!"

"Fuck," Otabek repeated and he fingerfucked him through the afterglow, his other hand diving into his shorts as he also tried to catch his damn breath. 

Yuri didn't pause after his orgasm though and he launched forward off the couch, knocking Otabek on his back. Come still dripped from his half hard dick as he crawled over Otabek's legs and pulled down his shorts. "I was going to have you pound my ass, but I feel like doing this."

He wrapped his hand around Otabek's dick and started to jerk him off with quick, strong motions. He leaned over his body and kissed Otabek's messy lips, never having been one to care much about tasting his own semen. He swiped it off with his tongue before shoving into Otabek's mouth. 

The whole thing was so goddamn hot that the heat shot right through Otabek and he had an immediate, hard hitting orgasm. "Yuri!" he moaned as he came all over his fist, coating it quickly with a few long spurts. It always felt so good even in just Yuri's hand. 

That was how he had come that night too, the two of them virgins and not daring to go further than hands and mouths as they explored each other's bodies. They did, however, dare to achieve as many orgasms as they could that night, no matter how much focus they attempted to put on the routine. 

No routine to bother them now. Otabek laid there with his lips still captured by Yuri's, his breathing struggling to even out ever since choking on that hot shaft in his throat. He had all night to suck him, fuck him, spoil him, do whatever the hell he wanted with the beautiful man. 

Yuri rested his face against Otabek's neck finally, both of them breathing hard in a state of bliss. Yuri's hair seemed to be everywhere as he kissed his neck and laid against him. "Fuck I love you, Otabek." Yuri said it a lot, but it absolutely never got old. 

That night that it all happened, Otabek had only dared hope he would someday say those words to Yuri, that it would all amount to more than admiration and lust. 

It certainly did. Bless that fucking madness that had brought them together. 

"I love you too, Yuri," he said as he embraced him, and continued to lay on the floor.


End file.
